geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Invisible Deadlocked
Invisible Deadlocked is a 2.0 Insane Demon created by KrmaL. As its name suggests, it is a completely invisible version of Deadlocked. Gameplay The level starts with a cube section where you must jump on jump orbs and semi-blocks, sometimes jumping into teleportation portals. Also at the very beginning, the stage is interrupted by a short wave segment, but only for 0.8 seconds. Then the music beat drops and the player enters a triple-speed wave segment where you need to go through a tunnel with a constant change of gravity. Next, we play as a ship. The player is required to fly the distance between the cubes with faces that will move up or down, there is a key that opens the way to the first secret coin. The ball segment begins. The player must cover the distance moving from one platform to another. However, he should only jump on platforms with a blue edge, bypassing the red ones. Then the character becomes a UFO and flies between moving pillars, changing gravity. The cube section begins. Again we jump on jump orbs and platforms, but with increased speed. Soon, the cube is replaced by a robot. Now the player also needs to jump over the spikes. Then, the player enters another ball segment, but only now has it been reduced. The player must jump through a tunnel filled with new spikes, moving from one part to another using teleportation portals. Then we play for the cube and get the first coin. Now we play a mini-cube section. We jump on brick platforms. What is interesting at this stage is that the trampolines here are replaced by blue jump orbs. Now the cube is replaced again by the robot. The character jumps on jump pads, bypassing the gears. Next, the player enters a fire-themed double-speed ship sequence. the character flies through a narrow hellish tunnel with monsters. During the flight, its size, gravity and location change. We are starting to play for UFOs. Then the first monster appears and directs a red ray at the character. Soon, a fire appears in the place of the beam, which is dangerous for the character. After this, a few more monsters will appear, whose rays you should fly around if you fly over the second one you will collect the third secret coin. In addition, saw blades will partially block your path. Then comes the triple-speed dual wave segment, similar to the first stage of the same wave. Afterward, the player enters a double-speed ship sequence. Here, the player must fly around a group of new cubes, which moves apart to miss it, and becomes a ball. He must jump on two platforms without hitting the spikes. After the UFO stage, where you flew through the moving half blocks, you become a cube. You just have to jump on the platforms and jump over the gears. In the end, there is a disappearing spike, it will kill you at 98%. But if you jump over it, the level ends! User Coins * The first coin is in the cube section after the ball segment. At the very beginning, you need to jump into the space between the brick pillar and the platform. But this space will open only if you collect the blue key at the stage of the ship. * The second coin is next to the first. At the robot segment, after jumping through the green jump orbs, you should not jump to the next column. Under it, there will be fake blocks through which you will pass by collecting a coin. * The third coin is at the UFO segment. After the first monster disappears, you need to jump over the upper saw. The coin is visible, thanks to this, it will be easy to find out the saw. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 19,497 objects. * It is a completely invisible version of Deadlocked. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Levels with user coins